


Shinigamis Got Nothing on Pinkettes

by 00animetrash00



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: No power Kusuo, Smart Kusuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00animetrash00/pseuds/00animetrash00
Summary: What happens when a peculiar ordinary pinkette starts to attend Light's school? Read to find out.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Author here and I wanted to let you guys know that Kusuo doesn't have psychic powers, but he is very smart and is stronger than average I guess. Also sorry in advance for tense changes(past, future), I unconsciously do them, I'm sorry, also I have stream of consciousness so I hope I won't go too off topic when writing ;-;  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Light was sitting in his noisy classroom, waiting for the teacher to come in and quite down the loudness, it was giving him a headache. The teacher soon came in and quieted down the rowdy students. When silence settled throughout the classroom, the teacher cleared their throat.

"Alright, today we are getting a new student, please welcome him."

He turned towards the door.

"You may come in now."

There was a second pause till the door slid open and in walked an average, boring looking pinkette. Light observed the new boy. He was average, well except his peculiar hair and eye color. Other than that, he was very ordinary. He had short, eye popping neon pink hair, magenta eyes, that were resting behind rectangle glasses with metal edges **(just imagine Kyoya Ootori's)** , and he was wearing the tan school uniform over his short frame. Simply ordinary.

"Hello, my name is Saiki Kusuo."

A quick and too the point introduction, Light was happy that at least someone other than him wanted to get through this as quick as possible. The teacher nodded and quickly told him where he was going to sit. He sat in the back row in one of the middle seats. Light was also in the last row, but he wasn't next to him, so he had to turn his head to observe the pinkette. Class started and everyone turned to the front, ripping their gaze from the new boy, though there was on person who kept an eye on him from their peripheral. You guessed it, Yagami Light. He became more interested in the boy when Ryuk started to laugh when he introduced himself. Did the boy introduce himself with an alias? If he did, Light needed to keep an eye out for him, he was smart. There weren't many smart people in Light's school, so he was quite put off when this boy walked in.

* * *

Throughout the week, Light had kept an eye on the pinkette. Light was, confused? Unsettled? He didn't know, but he did know that the pink haired boy was very strange. He was quiet and barely spoke- actually scratch that, he hadn't spoken once since his introduction. He blended into the background and no one seemed to notice him except Light, not even the teachers really acknowledged him. He always wore a stoic expression and never showed any emotion. He seemed like a robot, it did unsettle him, but he was also confused on how he became like he did. Even though Light was intrigued by the pinkette, he still had to be cautious. Light had also noticed that he never payed attention in class yet got exact 50's on every assignment. Light knew that it was intentional, there was no way that getting 50% on every assignment could be a coincidence. But that arose another question. Why? Why did he get worse scores than he could actually get? It only confused Light even more, so he continued to observe, wanting to know more about this peculiar pinkette.

On Kusuo's side, he knew that Light was watching him, he knew for a few months now, ever since he started, and not going to lie, it was pretty unsettling, but he just ignored it and pretended not to notice. He was smart and observant, and he was a huge mama's boy. His mother was caring and kind and always took care of him and his brother. He loved his mother with all his being. His father on the other hand was an annoying coward. He always made Kusuo do stuff for him and acted like a huge child. Even though he disliked his father, his mother always told him to be kind to others no matter their attitude or past.

Yes, he disliked his father, but he didn't want him to die and the same for his mother especially, so when he got the news that his parents had died in an accident, he was crushed. The cause of the crash? It was a criminal who was driving when Kira decided to _punish_ him while he was still behind the wheel, causing him to crash into his parent's car that was carrying the two, killing them both. Kusuo was never a very expressive kid, never really had any emotions, so when his parents died, he didn't know what to feel. He just stared at their graves emptily in a daze. He had an aching feeling in his chest, but he didn't really know what it was.

He was snapped out of his daze when his older brother placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him and when he'd seen the look on his brothers face he was confused. He was smiling, but he still looked sad. He didn't understand why his brother was making such an expression. Kusuo had a nice relationship with his brother, they got along well and were very supportive of each other, so when Kusuo saw his brother making such a strange expression, he wanted to know what was wrong with him. But before he could ask, he was glomped in a hug. Kusuo didn't understand emotions, but he didn't understand physical contact even more. Why did touching someone make them feel better? Why did it make some nervous or uncomfortable? Why could it make someone jealous? What was so special about it, that it could cause so many different emotions?

Kusuo didn't know the answers to these questions, but what he did know is that he wanted to end his brother's sadness. He wanted to make all those mysterious emotions fly away, so he could see his brother smile again. How could he do that?

Catch Kira.

* * *

Kusuo had finished high school and was in the middle of trying to hack into L's new main base, when Kusuke called. He pressed the green answer button and put the phone between his ear and shoulder before answering.

"Hello?"

_"Hey little brother! I wanted to call you to let you know I'm going to America for work, I'll be gone for about a month. You think you'll be alright?"_

"Yeah, when are you leaving?"

_"Early tomorrow morning, and I know that you always stay up late doing work and I won't be able to say goodbye, so I'm doing it now."_

"Okay, I'll see you then, Bye."

_"Bye baby bro!"_

Kusuo took his phone and placed it beside his computer as he continued to work. He knew he was getting closer because the codes were getting more and more complex, but nothing he couldn't handle. He'd been at it for an hour and a half when he made it through. He accumulated all he information he needed right before he was kicked out once more. He went through all of what he'd gathered and decided to pay the world famous L a visit.

And that's exactly what he did. He walked through the large, oversized parking garage, until he got to the passing gate. He disabled the expensive looking machine, long enough so he could pass through without any issues, then turned it back on after passing. He took his phone out and pulled up a map of the building that he had gotten along with the other information. He trailed down the many long and twisty hallways, until he finally arrived where he wanted to be. He stopped in front of a plain looking door and put his phone away before placing his hand on the handle of the door and twisting it slowly. He slowly swung the door open and walked in, closing the door behind him. He looked around and saw people staring at him. A hunched over, pale looking man, an older male with glasses and a mustache, a medium length, black haired, male, and a very familiar looking Justin Bieber ripoff, who just so happened to be handcuffed to the pale man. Kusuo waved a small wave.

"Hello, I would like to help out with the investigation."

Straight and to the point just like his introduction in high school, it gave Light a weird sense of nostalgia. L seemed intrigued by this mysterious pinkette, but also very wary of him too.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kusuo becoming part of the task force. Idk I'm bad at summaries :p  
> Also it goes a little fast, but it's fine XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, anyways thank you all for the positive feedback for the first chapter, thank you! So take this for compensation!

**"Who are you and how did you get in here?"**

With out a seconds pause, Kusuo responded.

"I am Saiki and I walked in."

L almost felt like laughing, which was a first for him, but instead his lips just quirked up into a small smile.

This boy seemed like fun.

* * *

They continued with the questions when L decided to close the interrogation.

"Ok, so your name is Saiki, you are 19 years-old and you wanted to help catch Kira, so you hacked into our security and fire wall to come in. Is that correct?"

Kusuo nodded.

"May I ask one more question? You answered so calmly and quickly, it seemed like you expected this, why should we trust you?"

Kusuo again as he did with all the other questions, did not ponder for even a moment.

"Well I did expect this, because I would ask the same questions, as why you should trust me, I honestly do not know. The whole time while coming here I tried to think of a reason but couldn't come up with any. So I decided to leave it up to you, I mean you are the worlds greatest detective after all."

Everyone's eyes widened at the last statement, though with his widened eyes came a smile for L.

"I see and I said one more question, but I just have to ask, why do you think _I_ am L?"

Again, he did not hesitate.

"You obviously are in charge here, you were the only one asking questions, along with other things, like that you have an aura around you like you are more than you lead on. Your questions were very detailed and specific, you seemed more precautious than anyone else in the room, your movements were very precise and calculated, even if it was simple tasks like adjusting yourself in your seat or walking. There were more things, but those were the most noteworthy."

L already trusted the pinkette more than Justin Bieber over there, he just wanted to see if he would be of any use to him and he decided, he definitely would be.

_Well we have another piece added to our little game Kira, how will you counter?_

* * *

Kusuo was reading in the provided room for him, he knew that he was being watched, but he didn't mind, he didn't have anything to hide. He heard the door to the main room open. He placed his book down and walked into the main room where two couches were facing each other with a coffee table in between and a few doors placed along the rooms walls. He looked around and saw L and Light sitting on one of the couches.

"Hello, Saiki, can you please sit down."

Kusuo nodded and walked over to the other couch and sat down with a relaxed posture stoic face as always, it took Light back in time. Kusuo never glanced at Light once since he made his big entrance, it was like he was avoiding him. 

"So I've noticed that you've been avoiding Light, is there a reason behind that?"

Kusuo nodded before answering.

"Yes, he watched me in high school."

Light's eyes widened as L turned to look at him.

"Oh, is that true Light? I didn't know you two knew each other."

L had his intense stare baring holes in the side of Light's head.

"W-what?! I didn't watch you!"

"Then why were you always looking at me? You were always watching me, it made me quite uncomfortable."

"Don't be shy Light, tell us why you were watching Saiki. Unless it's too embarrassing, like a crush?"

"Don't be ridiculous! He just interested me."

"Oh, in which way? Was my guess correct?"

The two continued to bicker, though it was more one sided teasing, as Kusuo watched with a blank expression across from them and the task force from the security cameras. Soon an older man with a mustache and glasses came in with many sweets, which Kusuo's eyes lit up at. The man seemed to notice this and smiled a sweet old man smile as he placed a piece of cake in front of the pinkette along with some tea. Kusuo ate his cake in bliss, it was expensive cake, how delightful. Kusuo's change in attitude caught Light and L's attention, they stopped arguing and watched in curiosity.

"Interesting..." L whispered as he put his thumb on his upper lip.

"Watari, bring in more cake."

"Yes, right away."

L watched the pinkette in wonder. His expression and attitude was drastically different from who he was talking to earlier. He turned to Light whose eyes were wide.

_Interesting indeed..._

When Kusuo finished his cake, his happy aura slowly retreated as his stoic face settled itself back onto his face. L was amused, this pinkette sure was going to make this case much more interesting, maybe even help with his depression a little, he was definitely looking forward to finding out more about this pink haired boy.

* * *

Ever since Kusuo same into the task force, he stayed in his room doing the work that was given to him, he was also given a bag of coffee flavored lollipops, he liked it a lot, the work was fairly easy and he got sweets, plus this L guy was very interesting, no, not the way he sat, or looked, more like his though process, it fascinated Kusuo. Sure Light was smart, but his way of thinking was simple and predictable, it was based off of profit and emotions. With L's his thought process, it was based on progress and success, it was much more effective, no emotions to change your way of thinking, no emotions to get in the way, it was rare to come across someone like him. He was similar to Kusuo, he didn't have any connections to feel emotions towards, as where Kusuo simply just didn't know how to feel or what it was, so they were similar in some sense.

A speaker in the room started to crackle. He looked up from his laptop and to the camera in the corner of the room.

"Saiki, come to the main room."

"Okay."

Kusuo was very obedient, he did what he was told and followed orders as given. So, as usual he followed to command and headed to the main room, not of course before grabbing a few lollipops and putting one in his mouth, he also grabbed his laptop not knowing if he was going to need it or not. It took a few minutes to get to the room due to how overly sized and extra the building was. He walked through the door with his usual plain expression. He observed his surroundings as always and his eyes laid their gaze upon an unrecognizable blonde girl. They made eye contact and he soon looked away after further observing.

He came to the conclusion that she wasn't anything special on the outside, but she was here for a reason so he didn't mark her off as useless just yet. She could've been a suspect, a helper, or something else, though he was more going for the former.

"Hey Ryuzaki, who's that weirdo over there, he almost matches your weirdness," the mysterious blonde exclaimed as she pointed to the pinkette.

"That is Saiki and he is helping out with the case."

"Woah, really? He doesn't look all that special."

"I could say the same for you," Kusuo bluntly stated.

The blonde started yelling and complaining to Light, so Kusuo just tuned her out.

"So what do you need?"

Kusuo didn't really care about the girl or who she was, but he knew that she had something to do with why he was called.

"Light has the impression that Kira is working with or for Yotsuba. We're all planning on how to get hard evidence that this is true and we need you for this too."

Kusuo nods. He'd noticed it a while back, but didn't say anything, he still doesn't want to stand out too much, plus he knew they'd find out sooner or later. L then points to the blonde who was now quieter and happily talking to Light.

"That girl is Misa Amane, she is suspected of being the second Kira, so we're keeping her under watch, of course along with Light," he said as he lifted his wrist that was bound to the handcuff.

Kusuo looked back at the blonde and observed her more, now knowing what to look out for, though he soon turns back to L and nods.

* * *

Matsuda was officially an idiot in Kusuo's book. Yes, he was proven a bit useful, but why did he think that sneaking into Yotsuba and getting caught was a good idea? He wouldn't know because he wouldn't do it. Anyways, now they have to fake his death just so he can be safe from Kira, what a pain. If he's gonna die, let him die. There's no use in trying to save a person that was proven as dead weight, well that's what Kusuo thought at least. He didn't know why they were going through all of this just for Matsuda, but he just marked it as something he wouldn't ever understand.

Though while this was all happening, Kusuo also had his mind circling around his brother. He was going to come back soon and Kusuo was going to be gone, he didn't like that, it made his chest hurt. Kusuke was a strong person with his eyes set on big goals that he knew he could accomplish. Kusuke was a scientist, a successful one at that. He traveled a lot due to his job so he wasn't home often, but when he was Kusuo knew that he was trying his best to look happy, his smile was strained, posture was slightly droopy, and his eyes were sad. Kusuo didn't know how he would be if there was no one around to keep him occupied from his sadness. Maybe he could text him to go hang out with friends or something, he hadn't talked to his friends in a while, he was too busy with his job and Kusuo-- though Kusuo could very well take care of himself.

After they saved Matsuda, Kusuo pulled out his phone and opened his barely used messaging app.

**"Hey, I found a job that will keep me busy for a while. Why don't you hang out with friends or something when you get back."  
_-sent 10:02 PM-_**

With that he pressed 'send' and closed his phone. L was pretty strict with phone policies and whatnot, so he couldn't ever really use his phone, though he never used it much to begin with. He unwrapped a coffee lollipop and placed it on his tongue, letting it melt a bit at the contact. He'd gotten quite addicted to the lollipops and they were convenient too so it was a win-win for him. He'd come to also realize that Misa Amane is annoying. She was loud, obsessive, annoying, clingy(to Light, but still), talkative, and too sensitive. (honestly this is just a rant for me ;-;) All of those things irked Kusuo in one way or another, there were other things, but those were the most profound for him. He always avoided her in any way that he possibly could, and it wasn't that hard because #1, she was stupid and #2, she returned the dislike and always avoided him when she could. It was an unspoken agreement that they made, it was a win-win for both.

When everyone got back to the base(this sounds so lame XD) everyone except Kusuo headed to the main room, he went to his room, it's where he always did his work, it helped him focus more easily, it was quiet and nothing to distract him. Now he could focus in any circumstance, but he worked the fastest and most easily by himself in his room. Before he got back to work he pulled out his phone to check if there were any messages. There was one and it was from Kusuke.

**"Alright, Baby Bro, I'm gonna be with Makoto. Make sure to work hard!"**  
_**-sent 10:04 PM-**  
**read** _

He felt much better about staying at the base now. Makoto Teruhashi was a friend of Kusuke's from middle school, Makoto also had a younger sister, Kokomi Teruhashi, she was nice but Kusuo didn't want any friends so they were more acquaintances, though for some reason she seemed to take a liking to Kusuo. He sighed in relief as he put his phone on his bedside table. He sat on the bed with his back against the head board and opened his laptop, ready to get to work.

Misa was still in the main room with everyone else-- excluding Kusuo. She only stayed around because she wanted to, "Always be with Light!", as she had said. She looked around while sitting on of the chairs provided, it wasn't very comfortable, but it was a small price to pay to be with her precious Light. As she was looking around she noticed that the annoying pinkette-- that she forgot the name of-- wasn't here.

"Hey, Light, where's pink guy?"

Light didn't turn, but still responded.

"You mean Saiki? He's in his room."

"What? I thought he was supposed to help out with the case. Is he just leaving everything up to you guys?"

This time L responded to her.

"No, actually Saiki is the most productive of the task force, he just likes to work in his room for better productivity."

That made Misa pause for a moment.

_More efficient than her Light?_

"I don't sleep much, but I don't think I've ever seen him sleep. He's quite interesting."

"He's almost like a robot! Especially with that blank look he always has," Matsuda piped in.

"He has also blocked all of his private information, he's quite skilled in hacking."

L didn't really mind that he couldn't find anything on the boy, it just proved his strength and how much of an asset he was. Though despite that, he still was quite curious about him. He would ask Light, but the two don't seem close, so it'd be useless. He guesses he'll just have to wait.

* * *

Kusuo hadn't gotten his license yet, but that didn't matter. Here's some background information, currently he was speeding down the road after Kira trying to get him cornered. Kusuo wasn't a reckless driver per se, though he wasn't great either, but he was decent enough to follow Kira in a high speed chase with out causing collateral damage, well mostly, but that isn't important right now. Kusuo drifted his car to a stop and got out with his helmet on. He pulled out the pistol that was given to him by Wedy. He aimed at one of the car wheels of Kira's vehicle and pulled the trigger, the gun jolting a bit as he did. The tire popped, but it only slowed him down and didn't stop the car from moving.

Kusuo clicked his tongue in annoyance, this was becoming such a pain. He heard another gun shot and saw the car carrying Kira swerve off course and into a wall. Kusuo looked at the helicopter carrying L, Light, and Watari, only to see the eldest man peeking out of the side with a gun. There were police cars all surrounding the busted car and police soon started to spill out, all of them of course with helmets. They pulled the man out of the car and restricted his movements and sight as some others searched the car. They came out with a notebook, the same one that Kira was writing in. When the officer holding the notebook came back out of the car and looked around, he suddenly freaked out and fell backwards, screaming in fear. It shocked everyone. Kusuo wanted to find out for himself what the man was seeing, so he slowly walked over to the group, many officers trying to hold or call him back, but he just ignored them. He walked to the book, bent over and picked it up. He looked around his eyes landing on a very peculiar looking creature.

Kusuo stepped forward, towards the what ever it is and leaned in.

"What are you?"

Everyone looked at the boy like he was delusional.

"I am a shinigami."

"A shinigami huh?"

Mr.Yagami stepped forward towards the pinkette.

"Saiki, who are you talking to?"

The pink haired boy said nothing, as he only just held out the notebook towards the man. The older man hesitated before taking hold of the black leather covered book. His eyes widened as they landed on the bony, pale creature in front of him.

What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I wrote this in class and my civics class was discussing about students turning their cameras on and most of the students(including me) were saying how we didn't do it because of our anxiety and how it wouldn't benefit us due to mental strain and yaddah, yaddah, anyways, my teacher was like,  
> "Yeah, I know how you guys feel, but you just have to push those thoughts away and focus on reality."  
> -_-  
> I can't with her istg, she's basically telling us to ignore our anxiety.  
> Uh, anyways, that's how my life's going, I hope you enjoyed and are ready for another chapter soon! See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, this chapter is short, but my other chapters won't be, I just wanted to just introduce the important details before going into the main story. I hope that there's no confusion, just comment if there is or DM me on instagram: 00anime.trash00. Anyways, see y'all soon!


End file.
